


Sacrifice

by bianccalove



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Bonding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Murder, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: As the daughter of King Elessar Telcontar (Aragorn) it is your duty to keep the alliance between Men and Elves. But you would have never expected to be chosen by the last Elven Queen of Middle Earth. What will fate bring you as you enter a new life with a wife you barely know?





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea ive recently gotten inspired about, being in love with Tolkien's Universe since I was a small child. I decided why not do a love story for women when it’s pride month? hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I plan on this being a series of chapters, so stay tuned!  
> Please do NOT steal, re-post, or claim my work as yours, Thank you!

Eldarions eyes meet yours, his strong arms wrapping around you tightly. Your hands grip at the thick material on his back, not wanting to let him go. You wanted to scream, to beg him not too make you do this. But this was your duty. The only way to Ally your elves and men once again. You would never know why the Queen chose you, and not the King of the Reunited Kingdoms.

His hands run through your hair, gently soothing you. Pulling back with a somber face, blue eyes glistening with tears, “I will miss you my sister.”

 Your hands move to his shoulders, gripping at them for comfort, “You will always be my King, and my best friend.” You mumble, trying to keep your voice from showing your emotions. He was always your rock, the voice of reason when your emotions overwhelmed you. 

A tear drops from his eye, and you push your face into his chest, “I will never leave you,” he whispers, “Here.” Hands moving to his neck to  unclasp his necklace.

_ The Evenstar.  _

“Please- I cannot take this from you! Not when it's the only thing we have of our family-” He shushes you and places it over your neck, rough hands clasping it gently. 

The weight was warm against your skin, your hand brushes his cheek, “Eldarion I-”

His eyes moved to something behind you, bowing slightly. You turn and face the Queen, no.  _ Your wife. _

Her dark hair was adorned with jewels, intricate gown glowing even in the light of the throne room. She looks at you with such intensity, heat creeps down your neck. Bowing, her movement echoes yours as holds out her hand for you to take. You turn back to your brother, “Goodbye..” whispering softly to him. His eyes searched yours for a moment, so many words were unspoken in them. Kissing your forehead with a nod goodbye, you stride to her and take her hand.

  Her skin was soft compared to your rougher ones, but growing up with a brother and swords would do that to you. She leads you out to the horses with a smile.Her elven guards waiting in front of them, you notice her looking at your necklace. You took the time to examine your wife, she was so much taller than your form. Her lithe body almost gliding across the ground. Feet bare. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But what were you too her? You had never heard of Elven Queens taking a wife, it was taboo in most cases.

The guards bow to you both upon site, “My Queen,” was heard in echoes, and the horses brought closer to you both. Her hand left yours, to grab the saddle, lifting herself up quickly. A black horse was presented to you, smiling at the horse in front of you. A gentle voice rang out, “She is yours.” 

Petting her head, a smile rose to your face. A small part of you was delighted that at least you had a new friend.  Moving to the side of your new horse, you pulled your dress up a bit and hefted yourself upon her.

'Not as graceful, but it will do.’ The elven guards settle on their horses once more, with a soft kicks the horses begin to trot forward. You look back at your home, the white walls would forever be engraved in your mind. ‘I must remember it,’ you thought. The descent down the castle streets was slow, women and warriors bowed as you pass. Some even weeping, but you knew their pain. The fountains were glistening in the ray's of sun, trees in full bloom. Such beauty, that you may never seen again. Your hands gripped the reins tightly, jaws clenching as you held back your tears. The thick gates finally arrived, and you felt eyes on your back. But you refused to meet her gaze, you would not show her your tears. You barely even knew her.

Slowing down, the gates creak as they begin to open. You pass through them to see the fields of land, almost jumping when a voice spoke beside you, “We are four days ride from Aneserine, Farrien.” 

Your eyes snapped to hers, she had used your name. “Yes, my Queen.” You replied, not knowing what exactly to say. 

A corner of her mouth quirked up softly, “You may call me Hyríl, you are the Lady of our people now after all.” 

Nodding you acknowledged her, your horses beginning to trot forward.  _ This would be a long journey.  _ The next few days were rough, you were used to riding on horses but not for this long. Your body ached, and skin easily caked with dirt and sweat over the hours of riding. Of course you were appreciative that they camped and fed you, but journeys were never your forte. 

Your hands push the locks of greasy hair behind your ears, grimacing as you limp on the ground toward the river. Making sure no one was watching, you took off your over garments. At this point you didn't care about what anyone thought, and walked straight into the cool water. Hyríl smiles at you, humor was not unknown to her thankfully. Quiet feet pad through the grass as she kneels beside the river, cupping water in her hands. You look away, submerging your body fully to wipe away the sweat and dirt. Surfacing with a small moan of relief, it felt much better being clean. At the edge of the river was Hyríl holding clean garments in her hands, she nods to the guards behind her.

At first your stagger back, unsure of what was going on, but she soothes you quickly, “They will hold up a cover as you change, I thought it best you have clean clothes and privacy.” 

You bow to her with a soft “Thank you” shuffling through the water to the curtains that were being held up. Once you were on the grass, you head to the cover of the curtains, seeing Hyríl holding out the dress in hand. You peel off your wet undergarments, you grab your hair and squeeze out the water.  Taking the gown, you almost gasp in awe. It was long, with light material, good for traveling. And the top was sleeveless, wrapping over your breasts to support and cover them.  Shaking off the water, you slide yourself into the dress. Slipping on the top was simple and you thank whoever made it.

She smiles at you brightly, “ Of course, Arivae.”

One of your eyebrows raises at her elven word, you wonder what it meant. Shaking your head, the elves gather your wet clothes and hung them to dry. The sun was beginning to set, and it would be nightfall soon. You follow Hyríl back to the horses, now noticing a small camp had been set up for the night. Heading to the camp behind her, she motions for you to sit on a pallet by the fire. You thank her and let out a weary sigh. Lembas bread and liquid was set before you by a silver haired elf, bowing before he returns back to watching the forest around you.

“Do they not rest? I know they must be tired too…” examining her face for an answer. 

She speaks softly, “Do not worry, they take turns resting as we sleep. Our kind do not need sleep like humans however.” 

A small blush crept on your face, you didn't mean to seem so forward but you couldn't help it. Eating the Lembas bread, you were handed another not shortly after. Soon you were full and getting tired, but knew you had too at least comb your hair before it tangled overnight. Standing you made your way to the horses with the luggage, grabbing your comb, you walk back to the pallet by the fire. The biggest tent was where you and Hyríl slept, but seeing she was still sitting you join her once again to comb out your hair. Feeling it was too rude to leave her alone.

You study the guards, their faces were always focused and watching. But when you met the eyes of one his face morphed into a soft smile as he bows, quickly moving back to his serious resolve. Raking the comb down your hair, you wince at the tangles already forming. This is why you kept it shorter, shoulder length was perfect. Long enough to put up if needed, and short enough not too be in the way. But lately with so much going on, your elven lineage had aided in making it grow past your shoulders. Grimacing you stared into the fire and kept on, Hyríl stood up to join you. Holding out her hand, she asks, “May I?” 

A corner of your eyebrow raises, but you hand her the comb and turn around. Her gentle hands start slowly brushing through your thick locks. She was gentle, and your head started to relax into her hands. You had forgotten how good it feels to have someone comb your hair.

“Your hair, it shines like the sun. It seems you have taken on some of the traits of Galadriel herself.”

You blush at her compliment, replying humbly, “Galadriel was much more than I will ever be.” 

She replies, “We will see Farrien.” Contently continuing to comb through your hair without a word. You ponder her reply for a while. Did she know your ancestor? She was an Elven Queen, it could have been quite possible. 

Soon she was finished, and braids your hair from the root down to the ends, your eyes start too close, exhaustion seeping in. Arms lift around your waist, your eyes open with a start. Hyríl’s black hair falling onto your face as her pale arms lift you up, carrying you into the tent. She gently lays your body down, setting your head on the soft pillow, and soon you fall asleep.


	2. Aneserine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about Hyril on your way to Aneserine, and finally your journey ends. Soon you find yourself having to get used to your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics she sings are from J.R.R Tolkiens, "the song of Beren and Lúthien."   
> I claim no credit to the song or work.

The next day was cooler, the trees growing thicker by the hour. There was a small path through the dense trees, elven lamps were hanging in the branches every so often, it seemed you were getting closer to her land. Hyríl's horse trots beside yours, biting your lip you ask, “Hyríl?”

Her face turns to yours, motioning you to continue with a nod.

“What is your home like?” You inquire.

Her face morphs into a smile, she seemed happy to tell you about her home. “Aneserine?”

She answers, eyes looking to the trees as she thought for a moment, “Aneserine is.. magical. I do not know if you have seen an Elven city before, but it's as if you live in the midst of nature itself. Animals walk wild around the palace, nature blooming just outside your room. My palace is made from nature itself, as if it's woven into the ground. But it looks like magic to others’ eyes. And I suppose it is... At night the dark lights up with Elven lamps, it almost resembles the night stars…” eyes lowering as she stops speaking.

“Hyríl?” You ask in concern.

She doesn't answer, just looks toward the forest again, a muscle in her jaw twitching.

Your nails dug into your reins, angry at yourself for making her upset. “I-I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you.”

She shakes her head, “You did not Arivae. I was gone for a moment, remembering my kin. We are one of the last two Kingdoms that's left on Middle Earth Farrien, we must stay here to keep our legacy going. If not, our kind will die out.”

You frown, it seems she had duties to her people as well, “I am sorry, I did not realize.” Looking down to pat your horse for comfort.

“We all must do things for our people, as you have already Farrien. Do not despair, my people will one day see the shores of Valinor once more.” Eyes lighting up as she reassures you both.

You were glad she was sympathetic to your feelings, she realized what you were going through. No doubt living so long gave her years of experience. Soon the sun began to set, an opening appeared through the trees. A soft singing began to reverberate through the forest, you look to Hyríl for questions. She nods her head toward the opening of the trees, beckoning her horse forward with a smile. She races ahead with almost a childlike reverie. Smiling, you motion your horse to run and follow her, the forest opens up to show your new home before you. A gasp escapes you as you take everything in.

     Hyríl was right, it was magical. Soft voices murmur around you, elves bowing and welcoming their Queen home. Her horse trots in front of you, leading you through the people. Small elven homes adorn the outside of the palace, almost as beautiful as the building itself. You gaze at your surroundings with awe, the forest indeed looks like it has been woven into the buildings. They bow as you pass, you were surprised they held the same respect. But it was a relief to know they didn't hate you. The guards follow behind you both, your horse stops aside hers at the palace opening. She slips onto the ground gently, turning to wait for you. Lifting one leg over your horse, you wince, not realizing how sore you were. Hyríl moves closer to you, opening her arms to offer you support as you prepare to get down.

Your nose wrinkles as you grab her arms gently, jumping to the ground. She takes your hand and walks you up the steps inside. Not once commenting on your limping, which you were immensely glad for. Your eyes take in the details silently, what could you say to such beauty? She leads you through the halls slowly, letting you examine your new home. The walls were intricate, delicate patterns sculpted in the design. Everything was open allowing them to practically live within nature itself, nothing like the thick enclosed walls of Minas Tirith. A large curtain hung above the massive doors you came upon, the detail in the woodwork was simple but you knew this was her room. Pushing the doors open, the first thing you see is a massive view of the land through the open walls of the room.

There was a waterfall outside, and a large wooden bed to the right with a large canopy around it. You ran your hand along the soft material, examining the patterns woven into it. Letting you get used to the room, she starts to speak, “We will be having a ceremony soon to honor our new Queen,” turning to face you, her eyes sparkling, “The people want to meet the new Queen, the daughter of the Dúnadan and Evenstar.”

Your anxiety rises as the current situation hits you, heart pounds in your chest. Grabbing the wooden posts to try and keep your footing. All your emotions hitting you at once. She rushes to your side, hands guiding your body gently to set on the bed. For once, the graceful Queen looked offset. She didn't have any idea what to do. Tears start to roll down your cheeks as you dig your nails into your skin, anger, sadness, it was all there. Her green eyes were wide, lips set in a hard line. She gently takes your hands running her soft fingers over yours in a soothing manner and begins to sing, her melodic voice almost like a lullaby,

“ _The leaves were long,_

_the grass was green,_

_  
_ _The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

 _  
_ _And in the glade a light was seen_

 _  
_ _Of stars in shadow shimmering._

 _  
_ _Tinúviel was dancing there_

 _  
_ _To music of a pipe unseen,_

 _  
_ _And light of stars was in her hair,_

 _  
_ _And in her raiment glimmering.”_

 

You recognize the song instantly. Her eyes meet yours, concern still evident in her knitted brows, but slowly your tears began to wane as you felt a sense of safety rise inside you. “That lullaby, I know it.” looking at her curiously, “Why did you sing that?” you question, pulling your hands back to wipe at your tears.

She turns, picking up a small cloth, offering it to you as she speaks, “It is the song of Beren and Lúthien, of course you would know it Arivae.”

A memory flashes through your mind, Ada always sang it to you at night. Even when you knew you were too old, he knew it brought you comfort. Taking the cloth, you stand, walking to the balcony. Seeing her dark hair blow in the darkening sky, you knew she had followed. Your chest aches as you remember your father, it had been two years since your parents had passed, but the pain was still there.

“Did you know them?” You ask, “My mother and father?”

Your eyes search the land as you wait for an answer, hands playing with your dress.

“I have seen them yes, their love was.. like the stars themselves.” She says.

You look at her, she was facing the waterfall you hadn't noticed before. A smile rises to your face, your new home was beautiful, you could see the homes of your people below.

“My mother was broken when father passed, it was if all light had left her…” you explain, nails digging into your palms as you remember her pale face. The way her eyes no longer held light, slowly your mother lost all her will to live and soon, she started to wither away. Hyríls voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

“Grief is a delicate thing, you never fully get through the loss of someone. I am sorry for your loss, Farrien.” She says softly.

Holding out her hand, you take it, walking back into the room with her, “The ceremony will be tomorrow, I will have them bring you food. For now, you must get your rest from the journey.” You sit on the bed, watching her silver dress flow behind her as she walks to the doors, flashing a small smile as she leaves.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ceremony begins, you soon realize you were never as safe as you had thought. Evil was inside your home, and things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy angst and blood, please be warned before you read this chapter. Thankyou!

     You look around the silent room, the sky was dark now that the sun had gone down. Curling onto the bed, your mind wandered. What would it be like to be free? To not have the burdens of the world, to just fly away. Hyríl was… beautiful and wise. And of course you would try to make her happy, no doubt that she was willing to do the same for you. But you missed home, missed Eldarion and the way he mussed your hair with a sly smile. Even the smell of smoke in the city walls. Your tears start again, and didn't stop until you fell asleep.

* * *

The ceremony had started, strangers scattering the room. You scour the crowd, trying to keep calm. Hyríl leans toward you, “You are not alone, all will be well.” She comforts, arm wrapping around your lower back.  

A deep voice speaks from behind you, “My Queen,” you turn to see a long haired elf bowing, his auburn hair entwined in a crown.

Hyríl smiles, “King Rínor, Its lovely to see you again.” She says, joy evident in her eyes.

Your eyebrows rose in irritation, you didn't want to admit her joy made you a bit jealous.

“Who is this magical creature with you?” He asks, gliding closer to take your hand, his lips move down to kiss your skin. Allowing you to notice the malice hid behind his grey eyes.

_Fucking elves, you weren't wearing this circlet and gown for no reason._ You ignore the urge to roll your eyes at his challenge, “I am Farrien, Princess of the Reunited Kingdoms, and Queen of Aneserine,” you bow to him, continuing, “I am overjoyed to meet you, King Rínor.”

His lips twitch suddenly, apparently he did not expect you to be so bold, “Well my Queen, may I ask how you are enjoying your new home?”

Hyríl stands silent, watching with a small smile at the corner of her lips, “It is beautiful, nothing like Minas Tirith. It feels like a place of peace.” taking Hyríl's hand gently.

“Wonderful, I am glad to see you are not unhappy. I hope you learn to love it here as much as we do.” He prods as his eyes flash curiously.

Hyril speaks, “Rínor, I believe my wife and I must speak to others as well, but please,” she motions to the tables of food and wine,” Enjoy yourself, I shall speak with you more later.”

He nods, bowing as he leaves, elven robes swaying behind him.

You let out a breathe you had been holding. And Hyril turns to you with a sigh, “I am sorry Farrien, I did not know he would be so.. upset.”

She admits, hand squeezing yours as a maid hands her a glass of wine. The woman bows, offering you a goblet as well.

Thanking the woman, you ponder her words.  “Why is he upset Hyríl?” taking a sip of your drink. The liquid was sweet, almost like a fragrant honeyed wine. A smile rises to her face as she gulps down half of hers, eyebrows knitting.

“King Rínor and I grew up together. We were destined to be married, but alas; fate hate other plans.” with another sigh, she drinks down the rest of her wine.

Rejection stirs at the pit of your stomach.You  mumble, gripping at your cup, “Do you love him?”

She turns to you, a soft smile on her face, “No my fate lies with you, and always will.”

Leaning down, she places a gentle kiss on your forehead. You blush, smiling in embarrassment. Soon, you both begin greeting the rest of the guests. After a while the cups of wine had started to sink in, it was as if your legs began to lose feeling. Something was immensely wrong. You begin to stagger,“Hyríl,” you cry, gripping at the wall next to you.

Her eyes widen with worry as she calls for help, “Sveta!”

One of the elven maids rushes beside you, “My queen?” She asks in concern.

Suddenly Hyríl falls, kneeling beside you weakly. You hear clanking and breaking of glasses, guests began to fall to the ground.  Gripping at whatever they could to keep themselves up, but it was no use. Fear shivers down your spine. Hyríls face darkens, anger rising, “Get her out of here!” she commands, motioning to you.

“No, I will not leave you!” grasping her face in alarm, “I will not leave you alone!”

Sveta bites her lip, torn between what to do, fear overtaking her as Hyríl gasps falling onto her back, unable to hold herself up any longer.

 “Go, get help, Tell Eldarion what has happened!” you whisper, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Gripping her arms, you try to pull her towards the door, but end up leaning against the wall for support. You slide down, cradling Hyríls head against your chest.

Sveta nods,” Yes my Queen!” rushing out of the room.

The sound of marching grew louder, you grip Hyríls hands in fear. Bloody elves stalk into the room, swords readied in their hands. They part suddenly, a tall familiar elf coming through them. _Rínor_.

Anger surges through you as he strides closer, sizing you both up. “What a beautiful sight..” he says. Lifting his blade and plunging it through the nearest elven man next to you. You bit your lip to keep from whimpering, you must be strong for Hyríl. You run your hands through her hair, not sure if it was for your comfort or hers. She couldn't speak, she had so much more wine than you. And whatever was in it was meant for elves as well.

“What do you want, Rînor?” You hiss through clenched teeth.

He steps over the body, a smirk lighting his face, What do I want?” he mocks.

He seems to ponder your question, striding closer to peer into your eyes, “Hyríl betrayed me, little one.” He muses, taking a knee in front of you. “I wonder, what a daughter of the Evenstar would get me?” his blade lifts your face, leaving your neck vulnerable.

His hair was matted with blood, eyes full of malice. Your breathe hitches in your throat, preparing for his blade to slide across your skin. Closing your eyes you cling to Hyríl, but the pain never comes. Your eyes open a few moments later. He walks  around you like a predator, deep in thought. Kneeling once again behind you, his soft hands push your hair to the side, almost like a lovers touch, “I am willing to give you both one chance, surrender to me, or I will destroy all you love.” His lips form a kiss on your neck, and you resist the urge to shiver in disgust.

He stands, returning to his guards. With a silent flick of his finger, they start to plunge their blades into the rest of the guests in the room. Cries of pain fill the air, blood splattering all over the walls. You jump as blood splashes onto your face, but all you can do is sit and watch. Your limbs refusing to move. Soon they turn, and file out of the doorway. Blood trailing the ground behind them.

* * *

You wake with a start, gagging as the smell of blood and decaying bodies hits you. Hyríl was still in your lap, eyes closed with a pained expression on her face. You gently move her to the side, lifting yourself slowly. A branch cracks outside the doorway, you crouch in front of Hyríl protectively, eyeing the bloody elf that staggers inside the room beside you, clutching at his side.

“M-my Queen, we- we did not know…” he falls over drawing in a pained gasp, “The guards are alive- we did not know..” blood drips from his lips as you pull him onto your lap.

“Shhh.. you are safe now.” You murmur, pushing bloody hair out of his eyes. His arm reaches up towards you, a small smile lighting his face as he draws in one last ragged breath. The life in his eyes fading. You can't bring yourself to leave him, as if he was your anchor. The only thing keeping you from breaking down at that moment. Despair overwhelms you, a sob wracks your frame. Your nails dig into the cold body of the man you still held. You had never seen such evil. Maybe this is what Adas nightmares were full of, that look of fear in his eyes as he woke at night.

You weren't sure how much time passed, barely recognizing the pale hands reaching around yours to pry your fingers lose from the man's body. Hyríl presses her forehead against yours, voice cracking, “I am here.” her hands gripping your dress.

A few moments later her eyes open, anger blazing in them, “We will have our revenge Arivae, this is war.”


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must come to terms with what has happened after the massacre, and try to remember the hope life brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, theres sex in this chapter. Please dont read if you arent comfortable.

Night seemed like the only pure thing left. The stars bright and alive. Alive, you thought. How funny. I wonder… is this is how madness starts?

Your eyes search the skies as you head back to the room, Hyríl told you she needed to get things in order after finding your guards tied outside, chained to trees. They were bloody but alive. You wrap your arms around yourself. For protection, you suppose. But what could protect you now? The wolves had already broken down your doors, there was nowhere left to go. You were drained of tears, all that was left was anger.

 Opening the doors to your room, you search through your bags. Pulling out the one thing you knew was safe, the one thing you could rely on. _Varya,_ your sword had been named _, “_ To protect _.”_ You whisper. It was sent to you when your father died, on his behalf. The doors open, Hyríl walks inside the room. Lips set in a grim line as she examines the sword in your hands, “What are you doing Farrien?”

You unsheathe your sword, fingers sliding down the sharp blade, “I am going to protect you Hyríl, protect my people.”

 

Her jaw clenches as she speaks, “What do you plan to do? Give him what he wants? March right through the doors?”

 

       Your body tenses, anger coiling in your chest at her reply, “Would you have me sit here, helpless while people are slaughtered before my eyes?! Is that what you want me to do?” You stride past her to the balcony, pacing with the Varya in hand.

Her tone softens,“Of course not. I do not wish that on anyone, especially not you. But you must not be rash, we must plan-”

 

Your face flushes with frustration, palm digging into the blade, “Oh Hyríl,” you hiss, “Is all that is left of your kind words and poison?”

 

Her eyes widen, mouth opening, but no words came out. You saw the hurt in her eyes, and your anger diminishes, leaving behind exhaustion. “I..I am sorry.” You mumble, dropping the sword onto the ground.

 

You head for the door, longing to escape. Her hand grabs your arm stopping you, “I understand your pain. I brought you into this, I did this to you.” She whispers.

 

Turning, your eyes search hers, “All this pain,” raising your hands as you clutch at your chest, “Do you not feel it?” you question.

 

“I feel my people's fear, my wife's pain and anger.” Letting go of your arm, she takes your hands in hers. “Farrien, my Arivae... My sunlight. Do not give up on us, not yet.” She begs, eyes brimming with tears.

 

      You sink to your knees, gripping her legs, almost like a child. She runs her hands in your hair, holding you in silence. After a while Hyríl lifts your face and kneels beside you, “Come,” she murmurs. Cradling you in her arms. Your arms wrap around her neck, allowing her to carry you. The hallways were silent as you pass, death still clinging to the air. She passes into a curtain covered room, setting you down gently. A vast room was in front of you, ivy lacing the walls, and a huge bathing pool was in the middle of the room. The soft rushing of  water fills your ears, her hands clasp as she smiles at you, “Go ahead, I will turn if you wish. The maid will bring you some fresh clothes.”

      Slipping the gown down a nod, refusing the urge to rip the circlet off of your head as you step into the water. Dipping your body into the surprisingly warm pool, you turn as Hyríl joins you. Taking in her naked form makes you blush. How beautiful she was. Skin unblemished and practically ethereal. Grabbing a cloth beside the bath, her hands dip it into the water and began wiping at the dried blood on your face. Moving her hand down, she rests her palm on your heart. Your eyes meet hers, heart pounding fervently. Her lips part with a soft sigh, and you want to taste her. To feel something other than pain.

       She pulls you closer, her usual controlled demeanor now replaced by raw emotion as your bodies touch. The cloth drops in the water behind you with a splash as her fingertips run along your back. Suddenly she shoves you against the side of the bath, a grunt of surprise escapes your lips as she presses her mouth  against yours once again. You deepen the kiss and reach up to fist her hair, excitement shivering down your spine. She moans against your mouth as you pull at her hair, her hips grinding against yours.

         Your head falls back with a gasp, overwhelmed by lust. Her lips move down your jaw, lowering to suck at the sensitive skin of your neck. You draw in a ragged gasp, eyes closing as she caresses your skin. She cups your breasts gently as her mouth moves lower. You watch in awe, her green eyes meeting yours before her tongue slides across your erect nipple. Heat pools in your belly, your legs spreading in  need. A smirk rises on her face as her hand slides down your hip, nails gently teasing the soft skin of your inner thigh. You squeak as she lifts you up suddenly, setting you on the floor above the tub. Pushing your chest back, she spreads your legs roughly and begins to kiss down your thighs.

“May I taste you, Farrien?” she asks, voice thick with lust.

       You moan, nodding as your body throbs. She continues to tease you, as if she wanted you to  beg. Her tongue sweeps across your aching clit, soft moans escape your lips as you dig your hands into her hair. She sucks and licks at your wet heat, worshipping your pussy. It took everything not too grind your hips against her face, as if she realized this; she pulls your hips closer to the edge. You whimper at the loss of her mouth, but its quickly replaced with a low groan as she slides a finger ..inside you. Lust clouds your mind as her finger starts to curl inside you, she lowers her head between your legs again, sucking at the tiny bundle of nerves. You almost forget your name pleasure overwhelms you, body starting to tense.

       You were so close as you grind your pussy against her face. Toes curling as you start to cum, a low moan escaping your lips. Your eyes close as you ride the wave of your orgasm. She lifts her head up, a large smile on her lips when you finish. Gently pulling you back into the water, you kiss her lips eagerly, mouthing between kisses,” Do you not want me to taste you?”

She pulls her head back to cup your face, “I enjoyed this in more ways that one, Arivae.”

 

Your eyebrows raises, “What-”  A maid strides in, bowing as she speaks, “Pardon me my Queen, I have a message from King Eldarion.”  

 

Nodding, you were reminded of the gravity of the situation you both were in. Hyríl speaks, “Thank you, I will need my gown brought here as well.”

         The maid bows, stepping out of the room. Hyríl's face grows somber again, you were glad she did not hide her emotions from you. But it also made you feel a sort of hopelessness. You grab a cloth beside the bath and begin washing yourself off. The images of the dead begin to overwhelm you, the last gasp of breathe the man took, the way his eyes turned dull. Your hands scrub at your skin, you wanted it gone. The pain, the memories.

Hyríl grabs your hands, taking the cloth from you, “In time, your wounds will heal.” She whispers, placing her hand in your heart, “Do not blame yourself.”

 

Her voice seemed to rescue you, as if you were drowning in your own despair. You laugh, but it turns to a sob of recognition.  “Aye,” you mumble, “In time.”


End file.
